


夜园 第七章 成长/引诱

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 106





	夜园 第七章 成长/引诱

第七章 

纪秋立马闭上了嘴，只是那眼睛里的担忧太过明显。两人叠在一起，而少年一手还环在他腰上，十分保护他的模样。  
这距离史无前例的亲近，近到能看到高夜的睫毛。阿夜的睫毛真软，一根根毫发毕现，又黑又长……  
纪秋脸颊通红，他发现自己可耻地硬了。  
在这很不适宜的时刻，他又穿着紧身的裤子，这么近，近到高夜同时能感受到那份热度。  
纪秋慌张地：“阿夜……”  
高夜脸上很不自在，手指僵硬。  
纪秋趴在高夜身上，微微喘着，眨巴着眼睛看他。他不敢动，怕自己一动，那里就更明显。  
在这紧急的时刻，要不要起来，要不要……  
过了这一刻，高夜肯定就不理他了，会厌恶他了！  
最后时刻，他鼓足了勇气，谁也不知道他哪来的勇气。娇颤的身躯在Alpha身上滑动，黑色的瞳仁攫住爱的人，他微微抬头，像一朵易碎的花朵，义无反顾、飞蛾扑火，轻轻吻在神的唇上。  
高夜瞪大了双眼，由着这朵妖花在身上胆大妄为地盛放。  
纪秋只是那么吻着，一动不动，他吻完了，如潭水般的眼睛依旧看着高夜。  
高夜有点发懵，不知道情景为什么会发展成这样。  
而那胆大的家伙又凑上来，望进他的眼睛，厮磨着他的唇瓣。他大概也是不知道怎么吻的，只是厮磨着他，妄图闯进野兽的领域。  
高夜闭着唇，毫无所动。  
纪秋眼神里很无辜，他眨了眨眼睛，好像略有领悟，伸出舌头舔了高夜一下。濡湿的口水涂在男人嘴上，拉出黏连的拉丝。纪秋睁大了眼睛，舔着他的唇瓣，吮吸、辗转，学着电视里的模样，试探着高夜的底线。  
他在试图勾引他。  
高夜的眼神变得幽深又危险，他拉下纪秋的脖颈，加深了这个吻。  
如饥似渴的吻直接闯进纪秋的嘴巴，攫住那条软软的舌头。高夜捏着他的下巴，恶狠狠的，蹂躏他、撕碎他。  
是他先来招惹的！  
他单纯又淫荡的躯体就应该被这么对待！  
纪秋呜呜叫着，含不住的津液顺着下巴流下来。他没想到是这样的激烈又热情，高夜的吻让他瘫软，几乎要化在男人身上。两人热烈地吻着，舌头勾到了一起，一起合作了这场勾引。  
纪秋脸颊通红，满脸盈满了春情，眼角都带着一丝媚色。AO的信息素迸发出来，相互碰撞、融合，周围都泛着一股糜烂的味道。那味道诱得两人胡天胡地，越吻越热，越吻越紧密，浑身都烧着了。直到两人唇分，啵地一声，纪秋胸前的衣裳散开，露出大片光裸的胸膛。  
高夜第一次看Omega的身体，衣衫凌乱大敞，粉色的乳首娇艳欲滴地在风中微微颤抖。这时候的胸还如少女一般微微拱起，很小很小的一包。但他知道等Omega受孕后，这里就会慢慢变大，变得很大很大，一只手都拢不住。而乳头也会变得肿大、红艳，被新生子含在嘴里，吸吮着溢出鲜香美味的乳汁。  
高夜眼神幽深，覆手上去，微微眯起眼，像观察模型一般探索他的身体。  
纪秋害羞地娇颤着，可是他不敢动，也不敢拉上衣服。  
手掌下那只乳嫩滑柔腻，手感极好。高夜的手摸着它不动，很快柔嫩的肌肤就沁出细密的汗水，浸得那只乳晶亮湿润。  
诱人又可怜，连这具身体都在勾引他。  
高夜看了他一眼，发狠地揉那只小包。酥酥麻麻的痒流窜上来，纪秋惊吓地颤抖着，娇羞着，他呼吸都乱了，被揉得娇吟。  
而那只手还在放肆地捏他，重重地揉弄。他痛得呻吟，软绵绵的声音甜得发腻：“阿夜，阿夜……”  
高夜堵住他的嘴，一边吻一边揉那只乳。柔软的酥胸在男人的大手里也被捏出各种形状，乳头都被捏得发肿、涨大，浑身泛着粉色，黏糊发烫。而另外那只乳依旧蛰伏着，好像什么都没发生过，这让他更加空旷难耐。  
渐渐的，纪秋两腿间浸出更多液体，沾湿了高夜的裤子。他红着眼睛，小小的一人伏在高夜身上，一边被揉乳一边啜泣，间或还和男人舌吻，真是恬不知耻。


End file.
